Terapia de Parejas
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Siete parejas. Diversos problemas. Una solución. ¿Cómo enfrentaran nuestros queridos Dragón Slayers la temida Terapia de Pareja? —Esto será un dolor de cabeza —Y todos, sin excepción, le dieron la razón a Rogue. No podía ser peor, ¿o sí?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random. (?)

**Summary:** Siete parejas. Diversos problemas. Una solución. ¿Cómo enfrentaran nuestros queridos Dragón Slayers la temida Terapia de Pareja? —Esto será un dolor de cabeza —Y todos, sin excepción, le dieron la razón a Rogue. No podía ser peor, ¿o sí?

…

_**Prólogo**_

_**...**_

Hibiki Laytis era un emprendedor, exitoso Mago, buen amante, filántropo y bastante guapo. Era, en resumidas cuentas: un buen partido para cualquiera. Lastima que él ya se encontraba reservado por Jenny. En fin, él aún conservaba algunas mañas del pasado, por eso mismo no es de extrañar que la imaginación empezara a darle vueltas a lo grande cuando cinco hermosas chicas lo secuestraron de repente.

Cuando vio que Romeo Combolt iba con ellas, las fantasías murieron.

No le explicaron mucho. De hecho, no le explicaron absolutamente nada. Sólo le golpearon con una sartén y lo llevaron a Fairy Tail. Al despertar, más o menos después de una larga plática, las jóvenes féminas (y Romeo) revelaron el por qué de su secuestro: necesitaban Terapia de pareja.

Ajá. Eso. Terapia de pareja.

Al parecer, las jóvenes (y Romeo) estaban teniendo dificultades con sus respectivos novios (novia en el caso de Combolt) y por eso requerían su… experiencia. O algo así le inventaron.

Y como Hibiki era un buen tipo, aceptó. El aura endemoniada de Mirajane hizo súper fácil la elección.

—¿Puedo saber al menos por qué me eligieron a mí como su Terapeuta? —suspiró.

Hibiki se encontraba especialmente curioso en ese aspecto. Por que no sólo le habían escogido como "Doctor Corazón", sino que le habían contado que Dragneel había revocado la orden de restricción que le obligaba mantenerse a un mínimo de dos kilómetros de distancia de Lucy Heartphilia, puesta siete meses atrás. Todo para tener la mendiga Terapia. Para que el celoso de Natsu hiciera eso (presumiblemente obligado por Lucy), debía ser serio el problema.

Absolutamente todos respondieron:

—Porque eres el más centrado de todos los Trimens —dijo Lucy.

—Porque eres paciente. Soportas a Jenny —argumentó Mirajane.

—Porque Ichiya es aterrador y no lo deseamos cerca —añadió Yukino. Levy asintió, completamente de acuerdo con Auguria.

—Porque Ren-san está de Luna de Miel —comentó Kinana.

—Y Eve tampoco estaba disponible —sentenció Romeo.

El castaño prefirió ignorar olímpicamente las ultimas cuatro razones y centrarse en la única, que no hería a su ego mortalmente cual espadazo de Erza. Sonrió.

—Chicas —Romeo carraspeó—, y Combolt —Hibiki se corrigió inmediatamente. Y anunció—: Tienen a su terapeuta.

…

_**¿Continuará?**_

…

**LOL. Siglos sin escribir nada de Fairy Tail. No sé, he tenido un bloqueo de los buenos. Aprovecho de antemano para pedir perdón a los que siguen "Después de años de ausencia" me congelé en los epílogos y no sé por qué, si ya los tenía planeados.**

**Anyway. Si preguntan cómo se me ocurrió esto, pues: estaba yo volviendo de la Universidad, cansada, y en eso veo lo que me faltaba de Fairy Tail por qué me retrasé con el Anime desde Diciembre; boom, se me vino a la cabeza luego de ver el relleno troll del Daimato Enbu. xD**

**Serían, en total, siete capítulos SIN contar éste que es el Prólogo, más un Epílogo. Las parejas son, of course: NaLu, GaLe, RoWen, Cobra/ErikxKinana y LaxusxMirajane ****(te odio Luigi, por tu culpa me acostumbre a verlos juntos)****. Las que quedan serían: RogueKino y StinLi. Porque son los que sobran, y ya me acostumbre a shippearlos.**

**El orden se los dejo a votación: ¿Qué pareja quieren que vaya primero? Voten. Voten. Cierro votaciones a media noche. (?)**


	2. TDP

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random. (?)

**Summary:** Siete parejas. Diversos problemas. Una solución. ¿Cómo enfrentaran nuestros queridos Dragón Slayers la temida Terapia de Pareja? —Esto será un dolor de cabeza —Y todos, sin excepción, le dieron la razón a Rogue. No podía ser peor, ¿o sí?

…

_**T.D.P**_

_**...**_

El lema de Hibiki era: "si vas hacer algo, hazlo a lo grande". Por esa misma razón había pedido un espacio en el Canal de Lacrima-Visión, específicamente en el programa "Buenas noches Mundo Mágico". Si iba hacer esto, al menos podía divertirse mientras lo hacía ¿No? Total, necesitaba testigos masivos para que Jenny no saliera con sus paranoias de novia celosa y le acusara de infiel.

Las chicas (y Romeo) arreglaron todo en un tris. Estaban tan desesperados que no les importó cumplir todos y cada uno de sus extravagantes caprichos para llevar la Terapia acabo cuanto antes. Omitiendo la jaqueca por el sartenazo, Hibiki empezaba a mostrarse satisfecho con la situación. Al final, les pidió a las jóvenes (y Romeo) que se arreglaran, descansaran y trajeran a sus parejas esa noche al Estudio de "Buenas noches Mundo Mágico".

Obedecieron sin rechistar.

Cerca de las siete cincuenta y cinco, las jóvenes (y Romeo) ingresaron al Estudio con sus respectivas parejas, que venían con los ojos vendados. Se quitaron la venda apenas olfatearon a Hibiki y al resto de sus conocidos.

—¿Pero qué…? —Natsu adquirió un tic en el ojo derecho—. Lucy, ¿para esto me hiciste quitarle la orden de restricción a éste metrosexual? —Murmuró.

Parecía estar sobre un escenario, decorado con exceso de rosa y corazones al punto en que parecía el Día de San Valentín. El Gremio entero estaba en lo que parecía ser unas gradas. Y no sólo Fairy Tail, también estaban Sabertooth, Lahar, Doranbolt y… ¿Cobra? ¿Cómo cojones era eso posible?

Miró a sus compatriotas Dragón Slayer: tampoco parecían estar enterados de que carajos pasaba.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Gajeel preguntó a nadie en particular.

—Esa es una interesante pregunta.

Erick era, posiblemente, el que menos entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Mira? —Laxus inquirió, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Hay algo que debas mencionarme, Yukino?

Auguria rió, pero también evitó contestar la interrogante de su novio.

—¿Romeo-kun? ¿Qué esta pasando? —Wendy frunció levemente el ceño. Combolt evitó mirarle a los ojos, como si temiese que de un momento a otro adquiriera el _Eye Stone_ de Evergreen y fuese a volverlo piedra.

El bullicio del público sinceramente no aportaba nada aparte de estrés a la situación.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! —gritó Natsu al fin, cansado de que no respondieran.

—_Yare, yare_ —Hibiki aplaudió, atrayendo la atención de los Dragón Slayers. El público se calló como por arte de magia—. Tranquilícense un poco chicos. Especialmente tú, Natsu.

—¡No me tranquilizaré hasta que me digan qué cojones está pasando aquí!

Obviamente no servía de nada intentar razonar con el Dragneel.

Lucy tomó la palabra entonces:

—TDP —dijo.

—¿TDP? —Laxus repitió en un murmullo, sin entender.

—Terapia. De. Parejas —aclaró Yukino.

—¿Están de broma, cierto? —Gajeel miró a Levy, y tragó al ver a su novia completamente seria—. Por favor, dime que están de broma.

—No es ninguna broma —Mirajane intervino. No sonreía.

—¿Pero… por qué? —Wendy sinceramente no comprendía. Aceptaba que los mayores tenían algunos problemas, pero ella pensaba que todo iba bien en su respectiva relación.

Romeo respondió, incomodo:

—No eres tú, soy yo… —Charle bufó desde las gradas—. Está bien, miento. Eres tú.

—Vale, vale —Hibiki intervino, pero nadie le hizo caso—. Ejem —se aclaró la garganta, pero nadie le hizo caso… otra vez— ¿Chicos? —Fue ignorado, de nuevo—. ¡PRESTENME ATENCIÓN, JODER!

Todo el Estudio miró al Laytis con asombro. Hibiki no gritaba, mucho menos decía malas palabras. Aunque con las parejitas que estaban en el escenario cualquiera perdería la cabeza.

El Mago suspiró.

—Gracias. Ahora, por favor, cálmense y tomen asiento…

—De ningu-

—¡Tomen asiento, dije!

Natsu se encogió como cachorro asustado y obedeció sin rechistar. El resto de sus compatriotas le imitó, sentándose en los respectivos sillones dobles en forma de corazón acomodados en forma de luna creciente; sus respectivas parejas tomaron asiento al lado de ellos.

Hibiki se sentó en su propio sillón individual con forma de corazón gigante, y prosiguió.

—Si nadie tiene nada que decir… —dijo, enviando miradas de advertencia a los Dragón Slayers para que no osaran volverlo a interrumpir— les explicaré de qué va esto: verán, sus parejas han venido a mí para que les ayude a resolver algunos pequeños problemas en su relación, y yo amablemente he aceptado. Fin de la historia.

Por unos minutos reinó un silencio incomodo.

—¿Tan mal estamos para recibir consejos de alguien como tú? —Laxus comentó.

Hibiki sonrió.

—Oh, no tienes idea de cuanto.

De alguna forma, eso hirió el orgullo de los chicos (y Wendy) ¿Realmente estaban tan mal? Miraron a sus parejas, que asintieron con pesar. Fruncieron el ceño. De acuerdo, si estaban tan mal, tenían que hacer algo; los Dragón Slayers sólo escogen compañero una vez en toda la puta vida, y si perdían a las que tenían probablemente se iban a suicidar de la depresión.

—Esto será un dolor de cabeza —y todos, sin excepción, le dieron la razón a Rogue—. Empieza de una vez.

Hibiki iba a divertirse de lo lindo.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**No es una terapia, pero continuación es continuación ¿No? xD además, quiero que cada capitulo sea una terapia por separado (para darle la importancia a la pareja) por eso este cap introductorio lo coloqué aparte. Antes de que me pregunten "¿Y Sting y Lissana?" o "¿Desde cuando Cobra sale con Kinana? ¿Si quiera es posible?" les digo que se ahorren las preguntas, ya se contestarán. Todo es intencional.**

**En cuanto a lo que Neko Heartgneel me preguntó "¿Por qué la orden de restricción hacia Natsu?": **Entendiste mal. Natsu fue quien le puso una orden de restricción a Hibiki, para que no se acercara a Lucy.

**Estos van a ser los títulos de los caps de terapia:**

_La Porrista y el Piromaniaco __—__Lucy y Natsu_

_La Bella y el Rock Star __—__Levy y Gajeel_

_La Dama y el Emo __—__Yukino y Rogue_

_La Demonio y el Dragón __—__Mirajane y Laxus_

_Peter Pan y Wendy __—__Romeo y Wendy_

_La Princesa y el Princeso —__Lissana y Sting_

_Bonnie y Cobra—__Kinana y Erick_

**En cuanto a la votación para la primera terapia, hasta ahora van:**

_**1 voto para GaLe**_

_**1 voto para StiLi**_

_**1 voto para RoWen**_

_**1 voto para NaLu**_

_**1 voto para Cobra x Kinana**_

**So, empate everywhere. Los que ya votaron no pueden votar de vuelta, para hacer justa la cosa. Los que no han votado: ¡VOTEN!**

**Eso es todo por ahora. El siguiente cap a juro es terapia.**

**Sayo~**


	3. Peter pan y Wendy

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random. (?)

**Summary:** Siete parejas. Diversos problemas. Una solución. ¿Cómo enfrentaran nuestros queridos Dragón Slayers la temida Terapia de Pareja? —Esto será un dolor de cabeza —Y todos, sin excepción, le dieron la razón a Rogue. No podía ser peor, ¿o sí?

…

_**Peter Pan y Wendy**_

_**...**_

Una pegajosa tonada resonó por el Estudio, casi obligando a los espectadores a contonear la cabeza a su contagioso ritmo; segundos después Hibiki apareció, iluminado bajo un reflector y dando algunos pasos de baile acorde a la música de infomercial.

—_Si tu pareja quieres conservar, a Hibiki debes llamar. ~__—_cantó. La melodía cesó después de eso.

Uno de los Dragón Slayers bufó.

—¿Es necesario ese Slogan en forma de canción?

—Sí, ahora cállate Natsu —contestó el Laytis, sin dejar de sonreír, sentándose en su sillón individual en forma de corazón—. ¡Buenas noches Mundo Mágico! —Saludó carismáticamente al público en las gradas— el día de hoy les traemos el especial ¡TDP: Terapia de Parejas! Auspiciado por _El Daimato Enbu, Sorcerer Megazine _y _Fruits Ninja._

—¡Aye! ¡Aye! ¡Aye! —coreó el público en las gradas.

—Suficiente —carraspeó Hibiki, deteniendo al la multitud—. Ahora, nos enfocaremos en resolver los problemas que aquejan la relación de estos jóvenes Magos. Ustedes ya los conocen, los han visto, y apuesto a que han fantaseado con ellos: ¡Damas y caballeros, Fairy Tail! —Exclamó dramáticamente, exaltando al público—. Oh, y Sabertooth —añadió cuando Yukino le arrojó un cojín en forma de corazón.

—_Eres tan útil_ —expresó Rogue sarcásticamente.

—Y guapo también, Señor Simpatía —contestó Laytis burlonamente—. ¡En fin! No estamos aquí para hablar sobre lo apuesto que soy. Vinimos a resolver sus problemas en la cama.

—¡Ejem! —Carraspeó Romeo, sonrojado.

—Ni que fueras virgen —bufó Hibiki.

Combolt no rebatió. En lugar de eso se acomodó en su asiento como si deseara desaparecer mientras sus mejillas le ganaban olímpicamente, en color, al cabello de Erza.

Hibiki ató los cabos, al igual que la multitud presente en el estudio.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo, exageradamente alarmado—. ¡¿Son una pareja virgen?!

Romeo quiso que la tierra se abriera y lo tragase vivo.

—¿Te importa? —Wendy salió en defensa de su novio.

Cierto que Romeo tenía catorce y ella doce, pero no por eso tenían las hormonas deschavetadas. Además, recordar esporádicamente el hecho de que hace siete años tu novio era sólo un niño no es nada candente.

—A mí tal vez no —se encogió de hombros el castaño—, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Doranbolt.

—¡No me jodas Laytis, te estoy ayudando! —gritó el mencionado, perdido entre los Magos de Fairy Tail.

—Y te lo agradezco, no tienes idea de cuanto —contestó descaradamente el consejero—. Ahora bien, como molestar al chico virgen se está haciendo divertido…

—¡Hey!

—Al diablo las votaciones, ¡la primera pareja serán Romeo y Wendolin!

Ahora fue la Dragón Slayer que le tiró un cojín a la cabeza al Laytis.

—¡Es Wendy!

—Está bien. La nena tiene garras _¿Comerá Zucaritas? _—murmuró—. En fin. Chico virgen, tú eres el que me ha citado, así que desembucha: ¿Qué problema tienes con esta preciosidad? Cierto, es más plana que una tabla de planchar, pero tiene sus beneficios: encanto loli, buen trasero, versatilidad para cosplays moe, etc.

—Hey, que es mi novia. Y Jenny está viendo esto —advirtió Combolt con el ceño fruncido, provocando un ligero escalofrió en Hibiki al decir "Jenny"—. Pero, si quieres saber que es lo que me molesta, te lo diré…

—Excelente, pero mírala a ella cuando hables, para algo está sentada a tu lado —sugirió el de Blue Pegasus—. No hables _a través_ de ella, habla _con_ ella.

Romeo hizo lo sugerido y miró a Wendy directamente a los ojos. Sin siquiera respirar, dijo:

—¡Me molesta que Chelia esté tirándome onda y tú no hagas absolutamente nada al respecto!

Romeo alzó los brazos al cielo, como si acabara de quitarse el peso del mundo de los hombros.

Listo. Lo dijo.

Sin embargo, sus palabras causaron estupefacción en el público. Incluso en Hibiki, que ciertamente no se esperaba _eso_ del virgen.

—Wait… ¿¡What!?

…

—Macao, dime la verdad. ¿Es adoptado, cierto? Alguien tan suertudo no puede ser tu hijo —inquirió Wakaba a su amigo, en las gradas.

—¡Me ofendes! Claro que no es adoptado.

—¿Qué? Admitámoslo, nunca fuiste popular —debatió Wakaba.

—Pero, mi mujer sí.

…

Wendy simplemente no reaccionó. O bien no entendía el concepto de "tirar onda", ó estaba en Shock.

—¿M-me podrías hablar un poco sobre eso…? —Hibiki carraspeó, intentando disimular su sorpresa.

Romeo asintió.

—Bueno, empezó alrededor de hace seis meses. Más o menos tres meses después de que Fairy Tail ganará el Daimato Enbu —suspiró intentando relajarse—, Wendy y yo fuimos a una misión, obviamente con Charle. Era en conjunto con un par de magos de Lamia Scale, casualmente fueron Chelia y Tobi.

—No quiero apresurarte pero tenemos el tiempo contado, ¿podrías apresurar un poco el relato? —Pidió Hibiki—. Cuenta lo importante.

Combolt frunció el ceño, ligeramente irritado. Pero accedió.

—La noté deprimida durante toda la misión y me acerqué a ella. La consolé, no planeo decir con respecto a qué —dijo, aunque todos se imaginaban que tenía que ver con el amor platónico de la chica: Lyon—. Y luego… sucedió. Quizá no inmediatamente, pero empezó a enviarme cartas, al principio pensé que era gratitud y bueno, para ser sincero, pensé: "¡Oh, bueno! ¡Es amiga de mi novia, debo llevarme bien con ella! Además, Chelia parece una buena chica. Tal ves seamos buenos amigos". El problema es que ella parecía querer ser algo más que amigos —miró de soslayo a Wendy, que seguía sin reaccionar—, y me di cuenta de aquello cuando sus visitas exprés empezaron. Nos citaba a Wendy y a mí a cualquier lado, y después, cuando Wendy se iba, se ponía muy pegajosa y no dejaba de mirarme. Se enganchaba de mi brazo apropósito, me pedía opinión sobre ropa interior, me daba besos en la mejilla o en la frente. ¡Por Mavis! ¡Me siento violado cada vez que la tengo cerca! —confesó.

—Dime, Romeo —Hibiki observó al Combolt con suma seriedad—: ¿Te ha pasado esto anteriormente?

—Pues, Cana suele apretujarme contra sus pechos cada que puede mientras me dice lindo. A veces, Lucy y Erza también lo hacen —meditó—. Asuka me pidió matrimonio el otro día, aunque creo que sólo deseara jugar a la casita… espero. Las niñas en la clase de Totomaru-sensei se pelean por ver quien se sentará a mi lado en clase. Yukino-nee gusta de sentarme en su regazo cuando viene de visita. Y a veces Mavis quiere…

—¿Quién es Mavis?

—Er… una adorable conocida del Gremio —contestó nerviosamente.

Hibiki asintió vagamente, aunque no conforme con la respuesta.

—Romeo, ¿haz analizado la posibilidad de convertirte en un sex symbol? —Inquirió el "consejero" Laytis.

…

—Tu hijo es un puto suertudo.

—I know, bro. I know —Macao lloró de orgullo.

…

—¿Qué? ¡No! Wendy es mi única chica.

—Aww.

La multitud se enterneció.

—¡Idiota!

A excepción de Orga.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, Wendy por fin reaccionó. Sonriendo perturbadoramente agarró a Romeo con brusquedad de la bufanda y empezó andar fuera del Estudio.

—¿Eh, Wendy? —Llamó Hibiki, extrañado.

—¿Sí?

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó amablemente.

Ella detuvo su andar y sonrió perversamente.

—Tengo un virgen que violar —dicho esto se llevó a Romeo a rastras fuera del Estudio, despidiéndose con un: "¡ES MÍO, ZORRAS!"

—¡Así se hace, chica!

Todos fingieron no haber escuchado a Erza decir eso, dejando paso a un pesado silencio.

—… y así es como un Dragón Slayer marca territorio —Rogue aportó su segundo comentario del día.

Hibiki reaccionó.

—Bueno, esto _no_ salió como esperé —admitió el "consejero"—. Pero Romeo perderá la virginidad y las chicas jóvenes de Fiore ahora saben que no está disponible.

—Buuh —corearon Mavis y Asuka al mismo tiempo.

Alzak de inmediato anotó llevar a la niña a un psicólogo infantil a primera hora mañana.

—No me queda otra opción más que decir: ¡Caso resuelto! ¡Pareja salvada! —exclamó—. ¿A quién elegirá el Plei-Tometro en la próxima ocasión? Voten ¡Voten! ¡VOTEN, DIJE!

Evidentemente se dejó llevar por la situación. Nada raro en un Trimen.

La música pegadiza del comienzo volvió a sonar.

—¡Nos vemos después del corte! Aquí, en… ¡TDP!

La multitud terminó por despedirse con un:

—¡AYE SIR!

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Antes de que me meten la madre… ni yo sé que rayos es esto, pero me divertí demasiado escribiéndolo, y por ello lo dejé tal cual salió. Eso sí, aseguro que las siguientes parejas serán más dinámicas que Romeo y Wendy. Con este par, no sé… me parece que si Wendy se entera de la nada que su mejor amiga le cae a su novio obviamente estaría en shock. Además, nos reímos a costa de Romeo mientras se recuperaba, por lo que no es gran perdida. (?)**

**En cuanto a los votos… para los curiosos, los votos finales dieron así:**

_**4 votos para GaLe**_

_**4 votos para StiLi**_

_**5 votos para RoWen**_

_**6 votos para NaLu**_

_**2 votos para Cobra x Kinana**_

_**1 voto para RogueKino**_

**So, Gale y StiLi estaban en empate. Pero eso los convierte a candidatos para ser la próxima terapia. Y si les soy sincera, la terapia StiLi la tengo a medio escribir; ese par me dio demasiadas ideas, pero no significa que no tenga ideas para el GaLe. El NaLu lo dejaré para el capitulo tres a petición popular (muchos votos NaLu pedían que le dejara para el medio, por lo que cumpliré la petición) así que el RoWen ganó. **

**Ahora, dado que NaLu y RoWen están fuera (uno por estar asignado ya como capitulo y el otro por ser éste) ¡VOTEN! ¿Quién debe ser la próxima disque terapia?**

**Y por ultimo, denme sus opiniones: ¿Les gustó? ¿La odiaron? ¿Me pasé de verga? ¡Cuenteeeeeen!**

**Eso es todo por ahora. **

**Sayo~**


	4. La bella y el Rock Star

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random. (?)

**Summary:** Siete parejas. Diversos problemas. Una solución. ¿Cómo enfrentaran nuestros queridos Dragón Slayers la temida Terapia de Pareja? —Esto será un dolor de cabeza —Y todos, sin excepción, le dieron la razón a Rogue. No podía ser peor, ¿o sí?

…

_**La Bella y el Rock Star**_

_**...**_

Una pegajosa tonada resonó por el Estudio, casi obligando a los espectadores a contonear la cabeza a su contagioso ritmo; segundos después Hibiki apareció, iluminado bajo un reflector y dando algunos pasos de baile acorde a la música de infomercial. Exactamente lo mismo que sucedió al principio.

—_Si tu pareja quieres conservar, a Hibiki debes llamar. ~_

La melodía cesó después de eso.

—¿Quién es el productor musical? Necesito hablar con el desgraciado sobre esa canción.

—Bájale dos, Natsu —Lucy suspiró.

Hibiki ignoró completamente a la pareja mientras saludaba carismáticamente a las cámaras, posando como súper modelo.

—¡Buenas noches Mundo Mágico! Otra vez — el Trimen añadió esto último en tono bajo—. ¡El especial TDP continua!

—¡Aye! ¡Aye! ¡Aye! —coreó el público.

—¡Suficiente! —Demandó, y luego carraspeó—. Antes del corte, resolvimos los problemas de la pareja de pubertos: Wendolin Marvel y Romeo "El puto suertudo" Combolt.

—¡No resolvieron nada! —interrumpió War Cry, desde las gradas.

Momento, ¿Quién invitó a _Cuatro Puppy_?

—Seguridad, por favor.

Los miembros de _Cuatro Puppy_, que al parecer se habían colado en el Estudio, fueron rápidamente rodeados y sacados amablemente. Y con amablemente me refiero a que los echaron a punta de Lacrymas-Laser.

—Bien, ¿Dónde estaba? —dijo Hibiki para sí mismo.

—Estabas a punto de quitarme estas esposas y dejarme ir —murmuró Cobra ansiosamente desde su muy masculino sillón en forma de corazón. Kinana no dejaba de mirarlo y sinceramente se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Buen intento Erick —se rió Laytis—, pero yo estaba a punto de anunciar a la siguiente pareja en ser tratada —revisó disimuladamente la pantalla mágica que contenía el Guión escrito por él para el programa—. Sí, justamente eso iba hacer. ¡Adelante con el Plei-Tometro! —exclamó con euforia.

Las luces en el Estudio se apagaron, pero la oscuridad no duró demasiado; un enorme reflector que emitía luz rosa y tenía forma de corazón empezó alumbrar a las parejas de forma intermitente. Al final alumbraron a Nstsu y Lucy, luego al único sillón vacío, y se detuvo en Levy y Gajeel.

—¡Tenemos a la siguiente pareja! —Anunció el Laytis con diversión mientras las luces volvían al Estudio—. Ahora…

—Disculpa —le interrumpieron—. ¿Ese sonido que pusieron al alumbrar a las últimas parejas no es el que sale en _Fruits Ninja_ cuando terminas de jugar en Modo Arcade y cuentan tus logros? —inquirió Rogue, que era de esos fanáticos de closet del juego.

—Sí, ¿no mencioné que nos patrocinaban al comenzar el programa? —Hibiki se encogió de hombros—. Teníamos que hacerle propaganda, ya sabes.

El pelinegro asintió, dándose por satisfecho.

Hibiki se sentó en su sillón individual mientras posaba su mirada nuevamente en el par que ahora era su objetivo, quiero decir victima, err… ustedes entienden. Levy se encontraba apenada, posiblemente debatiéndose en su interior si había sido buena idea o no el haber confabulado todo esto con las chicas; por su parte, Gajeel tenía una expresión que le hizo entender al Laytis que debería dormir en una fortaleza subterránea por un tiempo.

Quizá por fin se llevara a Jenny de viaje al país vecino. Decían que el país del fuego era lindo cuando no estaban en guerra.

—¡Cuéntanos Levy! —El Trimen juntó sus palmas animadamente, pensando en llamar a Eve durante el próximo corte para que consiguiera los pasajes—. ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja de tu novio?

La aludida se sobresaltó al ser el centro de atención. Se sonrojo, pero intentó disimularlo. Miró a Lucy, que le dio ánimos, y luego a Mirajane, que hizo una seña de "córtale la cabeza", finalmente a Kinana y Yukino, que le sonrieron. Tomo aire, y un poco de valor en el proceso, para finalmente hablar.

—Son varias cosas —Gajeel profirió una queja, pero se calló al notar el aura mortal que emanaban las mujeres. Levy continuó—: no me escucha cuando hablo de literatura, tarda horas lavando su cabello, arde Troya si le digo que necesita un corte, su gato con orejas de panda es más importante que yo, y…

—Entiendo, en tiendo. La lista de quejas es larga —interrumpió Hibiki, justificando internamente a Gajeel en todo con excepción en lo del gato—. Vamos al problema principal, ¿si? Ese que hizo que me secuestraras con las demás y me trajeses aquí.

—¡Gajeel es muy celoso! —Exclamó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín con los labios—. No me deja ir a misiones con Jet y Droy. No deja que ningún hombre se me acerque, ¡el otro día me acompañó a devolver un libro y golpeo al pobre bibliotecario cuando pidió mi credencial!

Hibiki entrelazó ambas manos debajo de su mentón y le dirigió a la McGarden una mirada impasible.

—No puede ser peor que Natsu.

Lucy acaba de robarle el argumento estrella.

—Exactamente eso iba a decir —suspiró el Laytis.

Levy puso los brazos en jarras y miró desafiante al Mago castaño.

—Claro que puede —afirmó. Gajeel asintió, solamente por que estaba compitiendo contra Salamander en el asunto y él no iba a perder.

—Hablamos del mismo Natsu que le robó la Corona al Rey de Fiore. Mis disculpas si está viendo este programa —se disculpó Lucy con las cámaras, apenada.

—Del mismo Natsu que me puso una orden de restricción para que no me acercara a su novia, misma orden que fue revocada apenas hace cuatro horas atrás por Lucy —siguió Hibiki.

—¡Del mismo Natsu que demandó a mis Espíritus Celestiales! —prosiguió la Maga.

—Del mismo Natsu que me echó una tunda sólo por que la miré cinco segundos —continuó Max desde el público, quien por cierto lucía como una momia.

—Del mismo Natsu que quemó todas mis faldas y vestidos para que usara pantalones —comentó Lucy.

—Del mismo Natsu que me mandó al hospital sólo por pedirle a Lucy que tomáramos un café como amigos —comentó, sorprendentemente para todos, Rogue.

—De ese Natsu —dijo el público al unísono.

Levy lo reconsideró.

—Está bien, Gajeel no es _tan_ celoso. No a lvl Natsu, al menos.

—¡Claro que soy celoso! —Debatió el peli negro mientras se ponía de pie—, ¡El más celoso entre los celosos! ¡Más celoso que Salamander! ¡El hombre más celoso del planeta!

—Si lo admites sin problemas significa que no lo eres —Hibiki le restó importancia—. A Natsu tardamos alrededor de dos horas sacándole esa confesión. ¿Por qué crees que empezamos con el tema desde ya?

_Hibiki 1, Gajeel 0_

El Dragón Slayer se sentó a regañadientes.

—¿Y bien, Levy? ¿Hay algo más? —Inquirió Hibiki, para luego agregar—: Y mira a Gajeel cuando hables. Has estado exactamente lo opuesto que le pedí a Romeo.

La aludida se sonrojó.

—L-lo siento —dicho esto, miró a su pareja—. Gajeel, h-hay algo que me molesta…

—Creo que eso ya quedó claro —farfulló el hombre, haciendo fruncir a Levy el ceño.

—Hay algo que me molesta _más_ de todo lo que ya he dicho. Es más, creo que es lo que realmente me molesta de ti —dijo—. Las otras cosas me tienen sin cuidado, son parte de ti y ya las tenía en cuenta antes de decidir salir contigo. Además, incluso a veces yo prefiero más a Lily que a ti —rió cuando su novio gruñó en voz baja—. Bromeaba. Pero ya siendo serios, lo que me molesta es... e-es…

—¡Dilo ya! —exclamó toda la audiencia. Parejas y presentador incluidos.

—¡ME MOLESTA QUE SIEMPRE LE PIDAS A LU-CHAN QUE BAILE CONTIGO CUANDO SUBES A ROMPER TIMPANOS EN EL ESCENARIO! ¡Me molesta mucho! ¡Y esa vez que el Equipo A cumplió el Batsu Game, me molestó cuando las dos estuvimos en el escenario contigo!

—¡Presentación que no duró porque fui a buscarte cuando saliste corriendo! —rebatió el pelinegro, sin entender, mientras el resto permanecía anonadado.

—¡¿Y por qué crees que salí corriendo?! —Levy hizo un puchero, abrazándose a sí misma—, ¡Cuando vi los pechos de Lu-chan meciéndose de un lado a otro, me sentí fatal!

—¡Lucy rompe-hogares! —gritó Nab desde el publico.

—¡No es mi culpa tener tan grande la talla de sostén! —rebatió la Heartphilia desde el escenario.

Pero la pareja estaba enfrascada en su discusión como para estar pendiente del comentario de la rubia.

—¿Estás diciéndome que te preocupa que te deje sólo por que no tienes melones y sandias como las demás chicas del Gremio?

—¡Sí, carajo! ¡SÍ! —Explotó la McGarden—. ¡Siempre te burlas de mí porque soy tan plana como Wendy! ¡Comparas mis pechos con los de las demás! ¡Y si quieres hacer el ridículo en el escenario, llamas a Lucy en lugar de mí! ¡¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?!

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio después de eso. El publico, que no sabía si reír o caerle a palos a Gajeel, estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría en el escenario. Hibiki no sabía que hacer, quería reírse de toda esta situación, pero era consiente de que si se atrevía a reírse las mujeres lo matarían.

El Dragón Slayer de Metal fue el que quebrantó el silencio.

—Enana, eres realmente tonta. Gijiji.

Levy le miró, furiosa. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el puto de su novio a reírse en su cara, cuando ella había abierto su corazón y confesado sus estúpidos temores frente a sus amigos y toda la puta audiencia de Fiore?!

—¡Tú…!

Pero antes de si quiera poder estrangular a su novio, éste la abrazo sorpresivamente, y le besó dulcemente en la frente.

—No tienes que preocuparte por que te deje, tonta. Te elegí plana y es por que así me gustas. Toda tú me gustas.

—¡Gajeel! —dijo ella, conmovida y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

La audiencia no sabía si vomitar arcoíris por la ternura o poner una cara de _You know what i mean._

—Además, si tuvieras pecho estaría realmente paranoico todo el día. ¡De por sí ya eres moe, con senos ahora tendrías atractivo sexual! —exclamó el hombre, espantado.

—¡Gajeel! —exclamó Levy, esta vez enojada.

Los de Fairy Tail rieron.

Gajeel se giró a ver a Lucy, sin soltar a Levy.

—Lo siento Coneja, ya que pones celosa a mi novia me temo que no compartiremos escenario. Nunca más.

La rubia parpadeó, extrañada, y asintió.

—No te preocupes, _"no tienes idea de cuanto me alivia_".

—Eres un idiota Gajeel —se quejó la McGardeen, ocultando su cara en el pecho del Dragón Slayer para que la audiencia no la viera sonrojarse hasta las orejas por quién sabe cuanta vez en el día.

—Soy tu idiota. Gijiji —él besó su frente nuevamente.

—Aww.

El público suspiró con ternura.

—¡Gay!

Orga, siempre tan amable.

Hibiki suspiró, aún luchando en su interior para no reírse, pero animado por el hecho de haber ayudado con sus travesuras a una de las parejas más cursis de Fiore. Se levantó de su sillón y encaró a las cámaras.

—¡Ya lo vieron! —Dijo—, ¡Una hermosa reconciliación! ¿Cierto? Deseémosle lo mejor a Levy y Gajeel, y de paso a Wendy y Romeo que deben estar reproduciéndose como conejos en los Camerinos o el Armario del Intendente.

Hibiki disfrutó enormemente cuando Levy lo mandó a la mierda, todavía con el rostro oculto en el pecho de Gajeel, e hizo reír a la audiencia.

De repente, el edificio entero se sacudió con una explosión de origen desconocido.

—Eh… mientras los de producción averiguan qué demonios fue eso y yo hago una llamada a Eve, tendremos un intermedio —balbuceó el castaño rápidamente—. ¡No se pierdan el siguiente caso en TDP!

—¡Terapia de parejas! —exclamó el publico entre aplausos, mientras las luces del estudio se apagaban.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Y he aquí la continuación! Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero no fue exactamente fácil para mí hacer el GaLe. En fin, más que romance esto parece… bromance, así que por favor no me linchen si no hay muchas escenas cursilonas. xD**

**Aynyway. Pasando a la "terapia" ¿Qué les pareció? Levy tenía mucho de qué quejarse ¿Eh? Jajá. Pobre, pero al final comprometió a Gajeel y eso es lo que cuenta. (?)**

**Opinen, ¡OPINEN DIJE! Recuerden que sus reviews me inspiran, y mientras más reviews más inspiración me llega. Si quieren pueden darme ideas también para algunas terapias, como la de Mirajane y Laxus, Rogue y Yukino, o la de Cobra y Kinana. xD**

**Ya NO se puede votar por parejas, así que ahórrense los votos desde ahora. He decidido el orden y como soy mala no se los diré ****xD Gracias a todos los que votaron.**

**Eso es todo por hoy. ~**

**¡Comenten!**


	5. El puto suertudo Combolt

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random. (?)

**Summary:** Siete parejas. Diversos problemas. Una solución. ¿Cómo enfrentaran nuestros queridos Dragón Slayers la temida Terapia de Pareja? —Esto será un dolor de cabeza —Y todos, sin excepción, le dieron la razón a Rogue. No podía ser peor, ¿o sí?

…

_**Omake: El puto Combolt**_

_**...**_

El Estudio se había llenado de murmullos preocupados, todos se encontraban inquietos. ¿Qué había sido esa explosión? Los de producción pidieron calma y comunicaron que ya estaban intentando averiguar su origen, pero Hibiki no estaba nada tranquilo.

—¿Qué rayos habrá si-?

—¡Sálvenme!

El Trimen fue vilmente interrumpido por la llegada del aterrado Romeo "el puto suertudo" Combolt al Estudio; el _pobre_ mago tenía la ropa desarreglada, traía los brazos arañados y había perdido la bufanda. Yukino fue la primera en socorrerlo, acercándose a él y sujetándole de los hombros para luego abrazarlo con la esperanza de que se calmara; estaba demasiado agitado.

_Suertudo._

—¿Qué rayos te pasó, mocoso? —Gajeel arqueó una de sus cejas al ver a Romeo en ese estado, visiblemente aterrorizado.

—Fue horrible —dijo.

—¿Wendy es tan mala es en la cama? —comentó divertido el "terapeuta".

—¡No hicimos nada! ¡Y no te atrevas a burlarte! —gruñó el chico.

Yukino lo abrazó un poco más fuerte para que se calmara.

—¿Qué sucedió, Romeo-kun? —preguntó con delicadeza la Maga Estelar.

El chico se estremeció entre sus brazos y tragó sonoramente.

—Al parecer Chelia estaba de visita en Magnolia y de casualidad vio la transmisión…

—¡Déjame adivinar! —Aplaudió el Trimen—: apareció de la nada cuando Wendy estaba a punto de violarte y tuvieron una pelea de gatas de la cual apenas y lograste escapar en una pieza antes de que se cayeran a arañazos entre ellas.

—_Exactamente._

…

—Insisto, Macao. Es adoptado.

—¡Que no lo es, carajo!

…

Hibiki observó al Combolt con sincero respeto. El chico tenía "el Don". Si tan solo se vistiera mejor sería el Gigoló más grande de Fiore, podía asegurarlo.

—Entonces la explosión de hace rato debió ser causada por ellas —Laytis terminó de deducir—. ¡Pongámoslo en pantalla!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Es que acaso hay cámaras en todo el lugar, o qué? —cuestionó Lucy.

—Sí —contestó Hibiki con absurda simpleza—. ¡Vamos con Chelia y Wendy!

La gran pantalla en la parte alta del escenario (rodeada por muchos adornos de corazones, por cierto) se encendió, dejando ver a las magas.

…

Wendy se veía muy enojada, pero más que nada triste y dolida; se sentía traicionada. Su ropa estaba hecha girones y se encontraba cansada, pero no dejaba de atacar; y con eso nos referimos a jalar el cabello de Chelia mientras se sujetaba de la cintura de ella con sus piernas.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! —Exclamó indignada, tirando con fuerza del cabello rosa—. ¡Creí que éramos amigas!

—¡YO creí que éramos amigas! —Refutó la Blendy, en las mismas condiciones que su amiga—. ¡No sabía que era tu novio! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de que me enamorara?

—¡No me sentía lista! —dijo Wendy, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡¿Y por eso tuve que enterarme cuando ibas a violarlo en un programa que se transmite a todo Fiore?!

La Dragón Slayer perdió fuerzas por un momento, dejando el cabello rosa en paz; Chelia tenía un buen argumento de su parte. Blendy aprovechó el descuido para tirar a Wendy al suelo.

…

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, altamente impresionados por la escena de la cual fueron espectadores. Suerte que no estaban transmitiendo en ese momento. Los hombres miraron a Romeo con envidia.

—_Fuck you_, _lucky bastard —_recitaron al unísono_._

Hibiki lo había decidido: su hijo tenía que ser como Romeo Combolt. Y si era necesario meterlo a Fairy Tail para que pasara, que así fuera.

…

**Continuará.**

…

**Nota:**

**No es el cap. i know, i know. Pero me iba a salir MUY largo si ponía la siguiente terapia además de este pedazo, así que lo agrego como Omake.**

**Desde ya, aprovecho y anuncio que la siguiente terapia no será el Nalu a pesar de que fue la más votada. Creo que la dejaré para el final, y así cerraremos con broche de oro.**

**Por tanto, la siguiente terapia será…**_** no les diré.**_** Pero como soy mala, les daré spoilers randoms para dejarlos con las ganas:**

— _¡Parece un virgen recién salido de Zentopia!_

—_¡Eso no es cierto!_

—_A veces pienso que eres gay._

_**Hagan sus apuestas(¿?)**_


	6. La princesa y el princeso

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random. (?)

**Summary:** Siete parejas. Diversos problemas. Una solución. ¿Cómo enfrentaran nuestros queridos Dragón Slayers la temida Terapia de Pareja? —Esto será un dolor de cabeza —Y todos, sin excepción, le dieron la razón a Rogue. No podía ser peor, ¿o sí?

…

_**La Princesa y el Princeso**_

_**...**_

—_Si tu pareja quieres conservar, a Hibiki debes llamar. ~_

La melodía cesó después de eso.

—¿Alguien aparte de mí quiere matar al que escribió la canción? —murmuró Natsu.

Cobra y Laxus alzaron los brazos.

—¡Buenas noches Mundo Mágico! —Hibiki guiñó el ojo a las cámaras—, estamos de vuelta con Terapia de Parejas. Si se preguntan qué hace Romeo de vuelta en el Estudio y no reproduciéndose como conejo en el armario del intendente o los camerinos, la razón es que su novia anda en una pelea de gatas salvajes para reclamar su virginidad.

—¡Hey! —Reclamó el Combolt desde el regazo de Yukino.

—Sabes que tengo razón.

—…

Triste pero cierto.

—Bien, creo que es hora de continuar —se aclaró la garganta el de Blue Pegasus—. Planeaba seguir con el Celoso Natsu y la Rompe-Hogares Lucy, pero…

—¡No soy una rompe-hogares! —Se defendió la blonda—. En todo caso, el rompe-hogares sería Natsu, pero literalmente hablando.

—¡Ella tiene un punto! —exclamó Bisca desde el público.

—¡Y es uno muy bueno! —secundó Alzack.

Lucy le dirigió una mirada apreciativa a la pareja.

—Gracias.

Pero a Hibiki esas palabras no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

—Decía: pero como planeo divertirme a costa de ellos al final, es mejor que pasemos a la siguiente pareja. Levy y Gajeel ya están atendidos, ¡así que es momento de atender a la pareja sorpresa! —exclamó eufórico mientras el público aplaudía.

—¿Pareja sorpresa? —Laxus alzó una ceja.

—Oh, por dios… —Rogue se sujetó el puente de la nariz al percatarse por donde se estaba yendo el asunto—. ¿**Él** tiene novia? ¿En serio? Pensé que estaba mintiendo para ocultar su homosexualidad. Ahora le debo a Rufus.

—¿Y tú de que rayos estás hablando?

—Natsu-san, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que nos falta un Dragon Slayer? —preguntó Rogue muy calmadamente—. ¿Como de mi altura, rubio, sonrisa de imbécil y tu fan boy número 1?

—¡…! —El peli rosa abrió los ojos, acababa de tener una epifanía—: no, no me suena.

Laxus y Cobra se dieron un facepalm, el primero disimuladamente y el segundo como pudo.

—¿**Él**? ¿En serio? —Gajeel miró escéptico a su respectivo "fan número 1".

—_**¡Puta sea! ¡SÍ, tengo novia! ¡¿Algún problema?!**_

Ante el grito todos reaccionaron e instintivamente miraron a un punto en específico.

—Olvidé mencionarles que estuvo tras bambalinas todo este tiempo —rió Hibiki—. En fin, lo presentaré de todas formas. ¡Lo conocen! ¡Lo aman! ¡Es el sueño de algunas! ¡El protagonista de las fantasías Yaoi de otras…!

—_¡No te pases de listo! _—le advirtieron.

—¡Sting Eucliffe!

El nombrado entró al escenario dando zancadas y con obvia irritación en la cara. Se sentó y cruzó los brazos cual niño pequeño.

—… los odio a todos —murmuró.

—Y yo pensaba que el Emo era Rogue —Gajeel suspiró.

—¡Que no soy Emo!

—Bien. Bien. Ya presentamos al novio, ahora sigue la hermosura que me pidió ayuda a espaldas de todos ustedes y pidió confidencialidad… pero que igualmente expondré porque me parece hilarante todo esto. ¡Lissana Strauss!

La mencionada subió al escenario y se cruzó de brazos ante el presentador.

—Antes eras lindo, Hibiki —dijo antes de ir a su respectivo asiento en el sillón para nada femenino en forma de corazón, junto a su novio.

_Novios._

Lissana… y Sting.

_¿Novios?_

_**Novios.**_

—¿¡Lissana!? —exclamó toda la audiencia con sorpresa.

No era para menos. Todos se estaban preguntando lo mismo: ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Eso simplemente era… raro. Especialmente por que todos creían Gay a Sting, lo cual provocaba una impresión más fuerte en el pobre público.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que sales con Sting? —Mirajane fue la primera en abordar a la albina, cosa que al parecer la menor ya se esperaba porque tenía un semblante de "Cristo, dame paciencia".

—Cuando estuviese segura de que no lo castrarías.

Eso era un indirecto "jamás en lo que me quede de existencia, de ser posible" bastante directo, por lo menos para los que conocían a Mirajane.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo haré! ¿Qué te hizo creer tal cosa?

—El cuchillo de carnicero que estás sosteniendo en este preciso momento, Mira-nee.

…

En lo que las hermanas debatían, Macao y Wakaba comentaban del asunto calmadamente, ya salidos de su respectivo shock.

—Mi respeto por Sting ha aumentado significativamente —dijo el que alguna vez fue Maestro de Fairy Tail.

—Digo lo mismo —asintió el de la pipa—, para salir con una Strauss has de tenerlas hechas de Adamantium.

…

—Chicas, chicas… calma —intervino el Terapeuta/Presentador—. No armemos peleas innecesarias, para destruir el Estudio ya están Chelia y Wendy.

La gente asintió al unísono para apoyar lo dicho.

—Bien… ¡Pero aún quiero respuestas! —Le habló a la pareja—. Continua, Hibiki.

El mago tomó eso como señal para dar inicio a la terapia.

—A ver —sacó un papel de vete-a-saber-dónde—, Lissana y Sting han sido pareja durante medio año. Se envían cartas al menos tres veces a la semana, él le da flores, regalos, salen a citas apenas él se escaquea del trabajo de Guild Master…

—¡Así que por eso te escapabas tanto! —Rogue miró a su mejor amigo con cara de "no puedo creer que me haya tocado sufrir por tu papeleo mientras te largabas a una cita".

—Bueno, realmente no veo el problema. De hecho habría que admirar que sigue persiguiéndote como si todavía intentara pedirte que le dieras la hora, la mayoría de los chicos no es tan detallista —dijo extrañado, a lo que las chicas dieron una mirada a sus parejas y asintieron colectivamente para dar veracidad a ese argumento—. Háblanos sobre lo que te aqueja, Lissana.

La aludida se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—Son cosas muy, muy tontas —comenzó—, pero me sacan de quicio, ¡no es que quiera cambiarlo! —dijo apresuradamente—. Sin embargo me gustaría que tuviera en cuenta que me incomodan.

—Habla con él —Hibiki la giró para que viera al blondo.

—Veamos: Sting, no tocas antes de entrar; tardas horas decidiendo qué ponerte, tu ropa es más extravagante que la mía; tienes una extraña fijación por Natsu, y eso me asusta; y pasas eones en el baño. ¡¿Cómo puede el hombre pasar más tiempo en el baño que su pareja?! —exclamó indignada—. Además, tienes timidez crónica o algo así. ¡Pareces un virgen recién salido de Zentopia!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —refutó Sting, sonrojado hasta las orejas por las vergonzosas acusaciones.

Lissana se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Te desmayas si te insinuó que quiero un poco de sexo! —Acusó.

—¡Somos muy jóvenes para formar una familia! —Declaró el rubio con inesperada seriedad—. ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias de ser padre primerizo a esta edad? Podría ser riesgoso para tu salud, sin mencionar que tendrías que dejar muchas cosas; ¡no quiero que dejes lo que te gusta por mí! Aún tenemos tiempo antes de adentrarnos en la vida familiar.

—¡¿No has pensado que pude haber reflexionado sobre eso antes?! ¡No me molestaría pasar mi vida contigo! —exclamó la albina, molesta—. No quiero que pienses que estoy dejando algo atrás… ¡sólo quiero estar contigo, imbécil!

Pero el blondo permaneció firme.

—¡Las cosas deben hacerse de la forma correcta, Lissana! Antes que nada, yo quería presentarme adecuadamente ante tus hermanos —alzó el índice—. Quería pedir tu mano Mirajane y luego al Maestro —siguió enumerando con sus dedos—; darte una bonita boda, mimarte, dejarte hacer tonterías con mi dinero y luego casarnos en la Catedral de Magnolia un verano en Agosto como siempre dijiste que soñabas.

El discurso de sensatez del blondo sorprendió a varios, además de que varias de las amigas de Lissana sintieron envidia. Sus novios nunca recordaban nada de lo que ellas decían, y Sting parecía recordarlo todo casi con enfermizo detalle.

Lissana clavó la mirada en el suelo.

—A veces pienso que eres gay.

—Creo que ya encontramos el problema —sentenció el Terapeuta—. A ver, Sting… —se dirigió al rubio, que miraba patidifuso a su novia—, lo que Lissana quiere decir a través de todas estas quejas sin fundamento es que se siente insegura y piensa que en cualquier momento podrías cambiarla por cualquiera. Típico de las relaciones a distancia —acotó—. Todos los defectos enumerados anteriormente en realidad son cosas que a ella le gustan de ti… ¿verdad? —Se giró a Lissana—, de lo contrario ¿Para qué salir con él? Lo de la ropa es muy obvio.

La albina tuvo que resignarse y asentir con la cara roja de vergüenza.

El público permaneció en silencio esperando una reacción por parte del novio, que permanecía estático en su lugar. Sin embargo, luego de que alguien (Mirajane) le arrojara algo a la cabeza, reaccionó.

—Tonta… —Sting chasqueó con la lengua—. ¿Cambiarte? ¡Antes muerto! —La abrazó, bajando el rostro para que no filmaran su cara sonrojada—. Por dios, aguanto todos los sermones y berrinches de Rogue luego de cada escapada para verte, y esos ni Yukino los aguanta. Además, ¿crees que en mi vida le he enviado algún regalo a alguien aparte de ti? Soy tan vanidoso que si lo hiciera serían para mí mismo —negó—. Lissana, tonta. No pienses que podría cambiarte. No eres un pañuelo desechable. No eres ningún juego para mí. Los Dragon Slayer vamos en serio con nuestras novias, si las perdemos somos capaces de morirnos de depresión.

La chica estaba que se convertía en fuente humana por todas las lágrimas que empezó a soltar.

—¡Ay, Sting! ¡Perdón por ser tan idiota! —correspondió al abrazo, muy pero muy conmovida y avergonzada de sus inseguridades.

—Okay. Él es… inesperadamente de mi agrado —Mirajane soltó el cuchillo que sostenía y cambió su expresión homicida por una radiante—. ¡Lo apruebo! Lo apruebo, por un demonio. ¡Sting! ¡Olvídalo todo y dame sobrinos!

El público masculino tenía la quijada en el suelo por la impresión, mientras que las damas lloraban por la dulce escena.

—_¡Aww!_

—_¡Que buen chico!_

—_¡Te envidio mujer!_

—¡Maricón!

¿Falta decir quién lo dijo? Por si las dudas, fue el espectador de dramas románticos que todo presentador desea tener.

—¡Oh, cállate Orga! —Bufó Sting, molesto de que le jodieran el momento cursilón con su chica—. Ser metrosexual no tiene nada de malo. Además, si así son las cosas, ando en tercer o cuarto lugar; debajo de Natsu y su cabello rosa chillón…

—¡Que es natural!

—Fried Justine.

—¿Y yo qué hice?

—¿Aparte de ser Emo? —Sting deliberadamente ignoró el "¡Que no soy Emo!" del peli verde—, Bueno ¿Has visto como te vistes y lo maricón que te comportas cerca de Laxus-san? —Se encogió de hombros—. Dude, das miedo. No tanto como Rogue luego de tres horas sin cafeína, pero das miedo.

—Sting, puedo vivir perfectamente más de tres horas sin cafeína —acotó el Dragon Slayer de la Sombra con leve irritación disfrazada de serenidad.

—¿Sin volverte loco? No te defiendas, cariño —negó Yukino—. A todo esto, ¿quién sería el tercero de la lista?

—Querida Yuki, eso ya lo sabes —el rubio hizo un ademan teatral y señaló al puesto ocupado al lado de Orga—. ¡No creas que no noté tus raíces castañas, Rufus!

El mencionado sólo bajó el ala de su sombrero para ocultarse la cara, deseando desaparecer internamente.

—¡Ejem! —Hibiki intercedió al ver que se estaban yendo por las ramas—. Aunque me encantaría criticar el tinte de Rufus —dijo lentamente, atrayendo la atención del público y avergonzando al mencionado—, para algo existe el internet. Tenemos aún a cuatro parejas esperando, el problema de Lissana y Sting parece estar resuelto; ya saben lo que eso significa.

—¿Qué los alienígenas invadirán el mundo bailando música coreana?

—**No.** Natsu, ya te dije que no creas todo lo que lees en internet.

—Gracias, Lucy —el Laytis retomó la palabra—: ¡Significa que iremos a un corte, pero luego volveremos! Espérenos aquí en…

—¡TDP! —dijo el publico.

—¡Terapia de parejas! —exclamó el presentador antes de que las luces del estudio se apagaran nuevamente.

…

**Continuará.**

…

**Nota:**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Me tardé mucho. Pero es la primera vez que escribo StiLi (oficialmente… ¡el epilogo de uno de mis fics no cuenta! Y creo que me salió corto y del asco.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
